39 CLUES BOUNS
by Blind Faerie of the Brooke
Summary: My day is never normal, and most certainly not when your family pretends your not important. But, when that day comes when you have to fight back in order to protect your family, then the 15 years of training pays off.
1. Begin

This is a story I came up with because I read the 39 clues series. I love it, and I wonder what would have happened if there was one extra person in the family that took the 39 clue hunt. This is her story with Amy and Dan. This is…

39 CLUES BONUS

As I stood in my room watching my laptop screen, I had to cry. Here she is Grace Cahill, drawing her last breathe in order to start a chain of events that may destroy the world I know, or help mold it into a perfect union. And she is placing the world's longevity in the hands of her beloved grandkids. A 14 year old girl and her 11 year old brother. Lord knows that I may only be 15 years old, but I have been trained for this since I was 3, so I know what to do.

Madame Grace has started this, and now I must go in and work to protect Amy and Dan while they fight our family, but I also have to not be discovered. I must now lay low during the hunt, but still keep myself in the game. My cousins will try to leave me alone because I will seem irrelevant to them. They will go after Amy and Dan, but as long as I can, I will try to help them. This is all I can do.

This is my final thank you to Grace. Now, I will depart to prepare for the thing I dread the most.

'Family Reunions at the Manor'.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

As I sat in the corner of Grace Cahill's home, at her funeral, I watched. My family is so…crazy. In light of better words of course.

The Kabra siblings were so, fu-fu. Ian with his sharp facial features, and snarky attitude. His little sister is worse though. Natalie is only 11 and she has a cute face, but do not let that fool you. Now that Ian is 14 and Natalie being 11, they both are very dangerous little brats.

The Holts are just a family of idiots in my eyes. Eisenhower is just a slave driving father that presses his children to be what he never could. His wife Mary-Todd is just the poor sap that fell in love with him. Hamilton is just a 15 year old jock, but he can be a cool guy if you get to know him. Madison and Reagan are the 11 year old twin girls that just follow their family, even though I think Reagan is being left out.

Jonah Wizard is just a poor 14 year old pampered celebrity , that believes the world revolves around him. I believe that he makes African Americans life hard and promotes sterotypes. I mean seriously _Who wants to be a Gangsta'_. That is so stupid.

I believe the Starling triplets are just there. Ned and Ted are like children, but Seined is more mature than both, and she always rubbed me the wrong way. Something is just telling me to never trust her.

Irina Spasky is a crazy woman that is very crafty. I hardly know anything about her.

Alistair Oh, is a nice man. He is very nice but he can be very handy when it comes to getting out of a tight jam. He invented Microwave Burritos so he is cool with me, until he gets in my way. But, I like him more than my other family members. That's my Uncle Oh.

The last to enter the room was Amy and Dan Cahill. They feel bad for them. The only people in the family that hardly can pass as upper class. The only person that truly cares about them is Uncle Oh, and Madame Grace. I care about them as well. They don't know it but I have so many scholarships, that is the only reason I go to a private school, and dress nicely. Uncle Oh knows though, and he pays for my little condo. But, I don't have money of my own, until Madame Grace's passing. Most of her money went to my secret accounts to help me for what is ahead.

"May I sit here Shayla?" I turn to my left to see Uncle Oh, sitting next to me. "Of course Uncle Oh." I said from behind the book I had in my hands. I looked down at my lap so that I looked like I was never there. "Well look at our darling Uncle, Ian." Natalie said next to me. "Why yes Natalie. He is still wearing the Armani suit from last year. How dreadful." He said, and then for once in his life he looked at me. Then he lost his respect that I had for him. "Who are you? This is a funeral for only family members." I just placed my head down. "Nice to meet you both again Ian and Natalie. I'm Shayla Brooks, you're cousin from Maryland. I'm a year older than Ian and I have never once missed a family get together here." I said looking down at my lap, when I looked up they had already went to pick on Amy and Dan.

"It is okay little Shay. They just think they are better than everyone." I nodded. I will get them when they least expect it.

As the funeral began, certain people were passed an envelope, I had got one, and so did Amy and Dan. Mr. McIntyre told everyone with an envelope to open it and follow the instructions. It told use to go to The Great Hall, Now.

Now during the time I waited in the Great Hall, I only had one question. Who the hell let the Holts, Kabras, Spasky, Wizards, and Starlings in here? I hated them all to an extent. Pardon my French. McIntyre gave everyone in the room a preposition. Take the money or Take the clue. So many left with the money. In my mind I wanted Amy and Dan to take the money and run so they did not have to go through with this. But they burnt the money.

Team 1 is the Holts. Team 2 was the Kabras. Team 3 is Oh. 4 goes to Starlings. 5 is ranked for Irina. 6 is for the Wizards. 7 was Amy and Dan.

"I want to be team 8, if it is okay." I said as I stood up from the corner I was in. This made everyone look at me. "And who do you think that you are, little girl?" Cousin Irina said, as she looked me over. "_It_ is apparently our cousin, darling cousin Irina." Natalie said. "She could never be a soldier. Holts moving out!" Eisenhower said as him and his troop left the room. Then Jonah came up to me. "It is so good that we got another African sista' in this movie. We goin' blow it up." He said and left. So did Irina and Uncle Oh. Now it was just Amy, Dan, and Myself.

"H-Hello. I'm A-Amy. T-t-that's Dan. It's nice to m-meet you." Amy said to me. Dan just gazed at me. I am 5, 7 in height. An African American female, at the age of 15 with my long braided plaits, and deep brown eyes, I am gorgeous. But, I never many people to notice me, so I wear regular jeans and lose t-shirts, with my prescption glasses and not my contacts.

"I'm Shayla. I'm sorry about Madame Grace. I know for a fact that she loved you two very much. Her and I were close." They just look at me. "Okay well I just got to go look for the answer to the first clue." As I walked away, my shy posture slowly vanished into a firm backed independent female on a mission.

By the time I got to my apartment, the news was on telling how the Cahill Manor had been set aflame, and two children(Amy and Dan) had run away, with Beatrice on the news crying on how their 'no good' au pair(Nellie) had kidnapped them. I hate her so.

I put on my black jeggings, with my black and silver combat boots, and a fitted red t-shirt that said 'It's not PRINCESS. It's YES SUPUREME GODDESS OF THE HIGHEST POWER. Now try it again' in black lettering. To put the outfit together I grabbed my brown satchel, with my laptop, cellphone, chargers, wallet, and passports (one is a fake identity). And now, I was off to Philadelphia.


	3. Chapter 2

More interaction with the OC and the other characters start now. Plus another OC.

Chapter 2

As I got to Philly I knew that Amy and Dan weren't there yet, because they had taken a public airline. I have connections that own private airlines. I just called him.

_Some Nights, I stay up casing in my bad luck._

_Some nights, I call it a draw._

I answered my phone. "Hello?" I said bored, already knowing who it was. "Hey Shay. You make your flight alright?" My dearly dreaded friend, Raz, asked. "No, it went do during take-off, and I am wounded." I said with a smirk. You see Raz is my buddy that can get anything done for me, and I love/hate him. We grew up together in the same branch.

"Ha-ha, you're hilarious. Any ways I looked for a motel for you to stay in and I found the lowest priced one for you, and I advise the cheese steak subs while you can, I don't think you will have enough time to with your work load." He told me. "Thanks. I just might." I said. Then I thought of something. "You don't have to do this if you don't want to Razanuel. I won't blame you if you back out now." I told him in a sincere voice. He was my friend and he should have to choose whether he wants to be placed in danger by communicating with me.

"I will live with it Shayla. You and I were trained for this. Don't worry. I have to go, do more research on the 1st clue. **Resolution.** Really that could be anything." He rolled his eyes. I know this because he always does it. "But, it has to do with Ben Franklin. So I will try to look in the Library. Love you boy." I told him. "Back at cha'." He said. Then I hung up. Just in time to see my unknowing wards, and their au pair.

"Hey!" I yell and wave to them. When they saw me they smiled a little bit. So I walked over to them. "Hello Amy and Dan. Who is your friend?" I ask them. "I'm sorry but do we know you?" Dan asked. I forgot they only saw me with my glasses and baggy clothes. Never in fitted clothes and contacts. "It is me. Shayla. We met at the funeral. I make up team 8." I told them. Then I saw their au pair, Nellie if I remember correctly, walk towards me. "You must be Nellie, the au pair. It is nice to meet you." I said to her. "I love your nose piercing. I want one, one day." I told her. This seemed to put her in a good mood. A little bit anyways.

"Yeah. Are you their cousin?" She asked suspicions of me. Good au pair, you can never fully trust people you first meet. "Yeah. But I'm only here to ask them something." I said. And in all honesty it was the truth. She told me whatever I needed to say can be said in front of her. Okay. "I want to form an alliance." I told them straight up. They looked uneasy. That was when Amy spoke. "I w-would l-love to b-but we c-c-can't." She told me. That was also a good answer. Never form an alliance with the enemy, because you will be double crossed in the end. I learned that from TV. I don't know if they know that though.

"Okay then, but at least take my advice: Things may look tough, but just reverse the problem and you get your answer." And with that I walked away with 3 very confused people left in the same spot.

As I got to my motel, I found a note on my bed.

It read…

Try to stay one step ahead.

M

Oh great not only do I have to watch the kids, but I also have to work even harder. Looks like I won't be eating a sub anytime soon.


End file.
